Anthology Of Unease
by Artisan-Noteworthy
Summary: Welcome to the Anthology of Unease where your worst fears come to life.


The Park - A Short Horror Story 

At first glance, there was nothing wrong with the park. It seemed fairly ordinary -laughing children, carnival games and the steady scream of people from the rollercoasters.

Everywhere I looked I saw herds of smiling faces.

But there was a feeling I couldn't shake - the feeling you get when you know something's wrong, but you can't place it.

The feeling that you're being stalked.

I started looking around to see if I could place where it was coming from, and trying to look as normal as possible, but the more I saw nothing, the more frantic I became.  
The felling engulfed me, but nothing was out of the ordinary.  
More and more I felt the need to know what it was.

No one was out of place, no one was out of the ordinary.

My pace slowed as I wondered if it could all be in my head. It was only then that I noticed most of the children in the area rushing past me. I could not even place why I decided to come back here again, after all those years. Something begged me to come back, and I answered.

I stopped and turned to see what the commotion was all about.  
A few dozen feet behind me was the mascot suit of the park itself; Enigma - the furry dragon.  
His reddish/deep red maine stood out against the darker grey body.  
He bent low as the children hurried to give him a hug; the same smile he always wore plastered over his face.

Pictures of Enigma were everywhere, and I'd always been a fan of him when I was a kid. I remember being just as excited as the kids today when I saw him as a child. I even had a collection of posters and toys. Well-worn and missing most of their paint today, they brought me endless joy when I was younger.

But this time felt . . . different.

Nothing about the design itself had been changed but now there was something else behind that wide smile.  
Something malevolent.

Though still paying attention to the children that surrounded him, I felt him watching me, Enigma's gaze never straying from my exact location.

When I finally snapped to my senses and figured I'd get a drink, take a break and try to calm my nerves.

Maybe getting out of his eyesight would help.  
Yeah, I'll take a break, get out of the heat and try to relax.

But as I moved away, the feeling of being prey returned.

Not only returned, but got stronger.

I quickened my pace, but it seemed like no matter how fast I moved the feeling kept pace.

Once more I gained my nerve and looked back.

Only to find the Enigma suit exactly how far away from me as before - a few dozen yards.

Once again, he began getting swarmed by children, and once again I used this to try and put some distance between us.

I hurried, trying to ignore the feeling of dread. To no avail.  
I looked back.  
He was closer this time.

Still not within arms' reach, but definitely not as far back as before.  
And . . . . was that a glow behind those mesh eyes . . . ?

I have to get out of here.  
I have to get somewhere safe.

I felt each pair of those eyes form every image of Enigma burning into me.  
No matter where I go, he was always watching me.

I have to get out of here.  
My car.  
I have to get to my car and drive away from this place. Somewhere the images - those eyes - can't follow.

A glow shone behind those eyes again as though he knew my plan- and he wasn't happy.  
I didn't want to turn my back on him again, but I had to find a way out.

Where was the entrance again?  
I'd managed to get turned around in my panic, now nothing looked familiar.

It was this way, right?  
I hurried down a path, terror at my heels.

I stopped and spun around.  
Again he was slightly closer.

Why?  
Why was he doing this?

This is the way out, I know it is.

Keep going.

Again I hurried along the path - fear creeping ever closer.

Shit.  
Which way?  
My vision blurred as I hit a fork in the road, the signs all but illegible to me.  
I risked a glance behind me.

He was closer.

No, I'm sure it was this way. I'll tkae the chance.  
I rushed down the path.  
Yes, this is right.  
I-I remember this. . . . This is familiar. If I keep going down this way . . .

A dead end.

But - how? Why would a path lead to . . . nothing.

I spun on the spot.

He stood mere feet from me now.  
A glint shone behind those smiling, costume eyes.

I could never get away.

I was never going to get away from him.

He stepped closer.


End file.
